Such dual clutch transmissions have been often used in motor vehicles. In addition to a good efficiency and other advantages, they also have the advantage that they are automatically switchable without an interruption of the tractive force, wherein a gear stage can be preselected already in a respective non-activated sub-transmission, which is then activated by the selection of the load-shiftable clutches. In this case, the odd gears (1, 3, 5, etc.) are positioned in one sub-transmission, and in another sub-transmission are positioned the even gears (2, 4, 6, etc.) by means of corresponding gearwheel sets, which are for example drivingly connected via synchronous clutches to the respective input shafts or output shafts.
With current dual clutch transmission, the input shafts of the first sub-transmission are non-rotationally arranged on the first sub-transmission and of the second sub-transmission so that they are arranged non-rotatably on the respective wheel planes. In order to ensure a flawless torque flow with the dual clutch transmission, the input shafts must be designed in a materially intensive manner. In addition, all of the fixed wheel of each activated input shaft are rotated during the driving operations, which results in a high inertial torque of the activated sub-transmission.